Trichomonas vaginalis is one of the most common cause of sexually transmitted diseases (STD) in the United States. It is more prevalent in black than white women and more in women than in men. There are several antigenic varieties of T vaginalis and this has given rise to a considerable variation in strain virulence. In the United States, the only available drug for treating trichomoniasis is metronidazole. But, metronidazole- resistant strains now exist in the country and are increasing. There are some drugs used outside the United States for treating trichomoniasis. Some herbs have been suggested to have antiseptic and/or anti-STD effects. There is a need to check the efficacy of the drugs and the medicinal values of the herbs as possible alternatives for the treatment of trichomoniasis and possibly some other STD. It is therefore, the specific aim of this research proposal to find some new drugs and herbs with anti-trichomonas activity for use as safe alternatives to metronidazole. In vitro assays will be carried out using metronidazole-resistant and susceptible strains of T. vaginalis, two drugs viz. tinidazole and ornidazole and three herbs, viz., Arcto-staphylos uva-ursi, Viola odorata and Thymus, vulgaris. The assays will be performed in plastic multi-well plates. The plates will be covered and incubated at 37 degrees C for 48 hours both eerabically and anaerobically. Control experiments will be conducted the tests will be replicated three times for each chemotherapeutic agent. The results obtained will be recorded and statistically analyzed and then reported.